The Faerie's Gift
by Shepherd Virgo
Summary: Azul and his brothers and sisters recall the mysterious vision they had on Christmas Eve. When Azul goes to Kauvara's Shop, she tells Azul that the vision he had was actually real. The 2nd in the 'Rod of Heart Nova' series. PG for mild swearing. FINISHED!
1. Reality

****

The Faerie's Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets, so don't sue me. At least I own the plot this time. Last time I didn't even own _that_! Oh, no, I'm rambling. Well, to the story!

Note: I suggest that you read this story first: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.phtml?storyid=481651 (_A Neopian Christmas_)

****

Chapter 1 Reality

Azuldragao refused to believe the dream he had just the night before without proof. How could he be one of Faelinn's people? He was completely confused.

But at least he knew to go to Kauvara, for she was one of the noticeable people in the crowd of the Sugar Plum Faerie's people. He decided he would take a little walk to Kauvara's Magic Shop. He grabbed his Faelinn plushie, which he took with him wherever he went, and was on his way.

******************************************************************************

"Hello, Azul," Kauvara said when Azul had arrived. "On a craving for a Lenny Morphing Potion?"

"Nope," Azul smiled.

"A Slippery Floor Potion?"

"Veto."

"A Transmogrification Potion, at least then!" Kauvara said unhappily. Azul laughed merrily.

"I'm afraid not," Azul responded. "I had a dream-"

"That was no dream, Azul," Kauvara interrupted Azuldragao. "It was real. You have the proof in your hands." She motioned to Azul's plushie. "Here, let me take a look." Azul hesitated, but reluctantly gave the plushie to Kauvara. "_Alivitolus Faelinus!_" Kauvara shouted. And before his eyes, Faelinn appeared from the plushie, with an angry look on her face.

"Kauvara!" she exclaimed heatedly. "In what circumstance would you-oh, hello Azul." Her tone of voice changed to the friendlier voice he had heard in his dream.

"He did not believe that what happened yesterday night was more than a dream," Kauvara explained to Faelinn. Faelinn rolled her eyes.

"Typical," she mumbled. "I see," Faelinn said, more loudly this time. She turned to Azul. "Azuldragao, you are one of our People now."

"I don't know what that means, but I have taken account of this," Azul replied formally. Faelinn started to chuckle.

"You don't need to be like that, Azul," Faelinn was still giggling her cheerful laugh as she said this. "You are allowed to be yourself!?"

"Oh," Azul flushed crimson. "I understand now." He smiled toothily.

"You have some news powers of being one of our People, Azul," Faelinn said. "Look at your wings." Azul turned his head, and what used to be flabs of loose skin and fingers were now the same black shade, but were beautiful butterfly wings, with a kaleidoscope fire pattern on them.

"Wow!" Azul exclaimed.

"You can also shoot fire out of them," Faelinn continued.

"Cool!" Azul exclaimed.

"You must say these words to make them normal," Kauvara said. "'_Firuopusa Aconventionalio._'"

"Sure," Azul said, then took a breath. "_Firuopusa Aconventionalio!_" he shouted. His wings were now back to the boring flabs of skin that Shoyrus had evolved into having.

"Good," Kauvara smiled. "Now you can toggle it with your mind." Kauvara demonstrated her power, and changed into a large tornado of novas, supernovas, _and_ ultranovas, with a Kauvara cap included. She suddenly became normal again, just when he was observing the finer points of Kauvara's form.

"Cool," Azul said. He decided to make his wings faerie-styled, and they transformed themselves into their great butterfly wings. Then he chose to make them ordinary again, and they became normal.

"Awesome," Azul smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it," Kauvara said. "but you will lose this power if you become painted a different color."

"Sure," Azuldragao said. "I'll remember that."

"Now, will you go get your sister and brother?" Faelinn asked. "They have powers too. Hurry up." she added quickly.

"Of course," Azul said. He changed into his faerie wings and flew to his house in Sakhmet.

"Jade? 'Rato?" he called out. A Skunk Kyrii and a Starry Zafara appeared in front of him. "Come on!" he told them. "We must get to Kauvara's shop!"

"Why?" the Zafara asked.

"The dream was real! Remember, Jade?" Azuldragao said sharply to the Zafara.

"Oh. Sorry," Jade said hastily. Azul turned his faerie wings on, and the Kyrii gasped.

"No time to explain, Verderato, just hurry up!" he said to the Kyrii.

************************************************************************

Twenty minutes after the threesome of Azul, Jade, and Verderato left Sakhmet, they had all changed. Jade could now change her legs into fins of shining stars of scales at will, and could breathe underwater with some new superb Koi gills, not to mention swim from Sakhmet to Mystery Island faster than Spectre could say 'Cheat'. Verderato could now make himself grow extra body parts (arms, legs, heads, etc.), and had regenerating powers. He could also change the size of his whole body, or just his head.

"Now, there are more powers you have," Faelinn informed them. "You all can float above the ground, but only one foot and one foot exactly." She demonstrated, and Azul, Jade and Verderato were impressed.

"Cool!" Azul exclaimed, trying the power out for himself.

"Oh yeah," Jade agreed.

"Let's play 'Chiazilla vs. Mechachiazilla'!" Verderato exclaimed. "In the air!" Faelinn glared at him like he was mad.

"Now, there is one last power. You three are very special pets; three of the very few Ancients. The Sugar Plum Faerie did not give Azul a magic Faelinn plushie for nothing," Faelinn told them.

"SHE sent it!" Azul exclaimed. "I _have_ been wondering, you know!" Faelinn laughed, and then grinned.

"She sent it," Faelinn confirmed. "Now, let me continue. We Ancients-"

"We?" Verderato inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes, we," Kauvara said. "Faelinn and I are also Ancients."

"Duh," Jade interrupted. "They showed us their powers too."

"We Ancients can make wishes come true. For example, Santa Bruce is an Ancient," Faelinn said. "How else does he get everywhere in Neopia in one night?"

"I always wondered about that," Jade said wistfully. "That explains it all."

"Exactly. Now, the wishes you grant must be chosen carefully. If you grant the wrong wish, it could destroy Neopia. That is why we have a special sensor in our mind that tells us whether the wish will have a good result, or a bad one. For example, I see our friend Jadretana the Zafara here has always wanted to have her own Advent Calendar. I advise against it, you won't get anything good."

"Oh damn," Jadretana complained.

"Don't cuss Jade," Azul scolded.

"Sorry."

"You must use your powers well," Faelinn said. "Now, I'll have to-wait a second?" Kauvara, Azuldragao, Jadretana, and Verderato stared at her.

"Rash just informed me there will be a gathering of the Ancients!" Faelinn said urgently. "Let's get going!"

______________________________________________________________________________

What is this 'gathering of the Ancients'? Who are the other Ancients? Find this out, and more in the next chapter of The Faerie's Gift!

Thank you for reading! Please R/R!


	2. Lab-Ray

****

Another disclaimer....oh, I hate these. I don't own Neopets, so please don't sue me. Please review when you are done reading. Reasons are as follows:

Chapter 2 Lab-Ray

"Hello, Ancients," the Sugar Plum Faerie greeted when Kauvara, Faelinn, Azul, Verderato, and Jadretana arrived at the Palace of Sweets. She smiled at them.

"Good afternoon," Azul replied politely.

"There are a few more of us to arrive," the Sugar Plum Faerie told them. "If you see anyone else, please tell me."

"Of course, Sugar Plum-"

"Please, call me Rash," the Sugar Plum Faerie told them. "The 'Sugar Plum Faerie' is not my real name."

Verderato tried to stifle his giggles. "Okay," he snorted with laughter.

"What _is_ so funny?" a voice asked from the door. Verderato, Jade, Azul, and Kauvara turned around, still chortling.

"Sylvester!" Jade exclaimed. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Hi," Sylvester grinned. "How're you doing?"

"What the hell-" Jade was interrupted by Azul.

"How many times have I told you _not to cuss_? And why he's here is none of our business."

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Jadretana smirked. "But what are you doing here, Sylvester?!" Azul glared daggers at Jade.

"I'm an Ancient, too," Sylvester told them.

"I doubt it," Verderato mumbled. He didn't like Sylvester, and vice-versa. But when Sylvester grew large claws on his hands, and his body glowed an eerie green, Verderato shut up, muttered something like, "...green looks like crap anyway..."

"Hello, Sylvester," Rash greeted. "You are finally here." She smiled at him (the same smile she smiled at them, Jade noted).

"Yes," Sylvester said. "I am here, Rash." He grinned, and changed to normal.

"Now we may start our meeting of Ancients," Rash told them. "First of all, I would like to welcome Azuldragao the Shoyru, Jadretana the Zafara, and Verderato the Kyrii to our Circle of the Ancients." Reverberating claps were heard for the group of Ancients Rash had assembled. "Second of all, I have bad news-"

"What is it this time?" Kalora, who had walked up to the group's circle and sat down (if a Kau can sit), interrupted curiously. "Hope it's not the Monoceraus again," she uttered under her breath. The Ancients, besides Azul, Jade, and Verderato laughed like they had recalled something hilarious.

"Sloth is on the loose again," Rash said, becoming less cheerful.

"Not that bitch again!" Dr_Death exclaimed angrily, also joining the circle.

"Yes, it is Sloth," Faelinn said sternly. "Would Rash lie?"

"I would think not!" Plesio agreed, floundering into the group's oval.

"He appears to have taken King Roo hostage," Rash said, "You know how important he is." All of the other Ancients nodded. "So our first stop will be Roo Island."

************************************************************************

"I like this place," Jade commented when they passed by the Spring Shop on Roo Island. "It's cool."

"Of course it's cool!" Kalora interrupted. "It's one of the best places in Neopia! This place is where I got 63rd place in the Dice-A-Roo-" Her hoof got caught in something. Everyone looked down.

"Don't do that, Kalora," Faelinn said, trying not to laugh, when she saw that Kalora's foot was stuck in one of many Crackle Traps. "Uh-oh," she unhappily as the Crackle Traps started to snap furiously at the lot of them.

"What are you talking about?" Kalora exclaimed . "It wasn't me!"

"Uh-oh....." Rash said. Dr_Death immediately triggered his power, and turned into a mutant Techo. He brandished his tail, and the Crackle Traps ran away.

"Close one," Dr_Death commented, relieved.

"And once again, the day is saved, thanks to.....Dr_Death!" Plesio mumbled under his breath in a sarcastic voice that sounded oddly like the 'Powerpuff Girls' narrators.

"I heard that!" Dr_Death yelled. "It's not like you helped any!"

"I did plenty!"

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"**DID NOT!**"

"**DID**-"

"Stop that!" Jadretana shrieked. There was silence. "I can't _stand_ it when people bicker constantly!" Dr_Death stopped, with a 'next time...' look on his face.

"Thank you, Jade!" Kauvara said gratefully. "They've bickered for _months_, and we couldn't get them to stop." Plesio gave her a death look.

"Anytime," Jade replied.

"Now, we'll need to stay together, but we'll never accomplish anything if we do it in a huge bulk," Verderato said thoughtfully. "I think that me, Rash, Kalora, Dr_Death, and Kauvara go in front and Azul, Sylvester," he scoffed the word 'Sylvester out, "Plesio, Faelinn, and Jade will follow in case something bad happens," he finished more politely.

"Good idea," Rash agreed. "Let's go."

******************************************************************************

"Thank lord we split those two bickering ones up," Rash mumbled to Verderato. "We would probably be found by now if they were with us."

"Yeah," Verderato agreed quietly. "We'd be done for."

"Hey guys!" Kalora exclaimed softly. "Look at this!" Everyone turned around. And they suddenly saw something that was very interesting.

"A Lab Ray!" Dr_Death gasped mutedly.

"What would it be doing up-" Verderato was interrupted with fierce glares. "Oh yeah. Sloth." Suddenly everyone heard voices coming down the hall in front of them. They quickly ducked behind the ray.

"Mais mon propriétaire sera si vexé!" an obviously unhappy alto voice pleaded.

"Your owner is dead," a much deeper voice, gravelly and sinister, laughed evilly.

"Vous're inconsidéré," the unhappy alto spat. "J'ai gagné't vous permet de faire que me. Vous pouvez't utilise le rayon de laboratoire sur moi, Sloth. Je fait't soin si vous me tuez ou pas, vous avez gagné't me touche avec cette chose." Rash looked at everyone in horror.

"What she said is, 'You're inconsiderate. I won't allow you to do that me. You can't use the laboratory ray on me, Sloth. I wouldn't care if you kill me or not, you have won't touch me with this thing,'" Rash whispered, petrified.

"You have no control of that," Sloth cackled. He started to walk in the direction of the Lab Ray.

"Everybody, use your powers!" Rash whispered. A small 'poof' was heard and standing in front of the lab ray were a ten-armed, six-legged, five-eyed Giant Skunk Kyrii; a mutant Techo with the Dr_Death style hair; over five hundred miniature Novas, Supernovas, Ultranovas, etc. flying in a tornado with Kauvara's cap on top; a ten-foot Kau with golden horns and a Kalora's Battledeck in pocket; and a flaming version of the Battle Faerie with Rash's crown on her head.

"The Ancients?!" Sloth was boiling with hot rage. "Impossible! You're unable to come into my realm!" He swore a variety of curses that would have made his mother get very angry with him.

"But you took one of ours," Rash, the flaming Battle Faerie, said calmly. "You took King Roo, and apparently this Kyrii too." Rash glanced at the Kyrii quickly. "We are allowed to take back anything you have taken, unless it has been fairly won." Sloth scowled.

"But what about that time when the Pant Devil took your wand! That was fair!" Sloth remarked.

"That was _not_ fair!" Kalora said, outraged. "That action was not justified! Your little damned Pant Devil-"

"What she means is that the Pant Devil just took it from us. It didn't challenge us in the Battledome for it, or did not win a bet for it. It wasn't an officially fair reason," Rash pulled a book titled _Da Rules of Da High Magic _and opened it up. "For example, in section fourteen chapter thirty-nine page forty-two paragraph seven sentence three it states clearly, 'If a drode of either side, the Evil or Good, steals something that was not fairly won or earned the item and another item of equal or higher value to the opposing side must be given to the other side.' See?" Rah thrust the book at him.

"I see!" Sloth scowled, "now close the book." Rash smirked, and closed it on Sloth's face. 

"Leave, all of you! NOW!" she whispered to the others. The others became normal and hurried off, the Kyrii following close behind.

******************************************************************************

"Oof!" Kauvara exclaimed as she bumped into someone.

"Kauvara!" a voice exclaimed. Kauvara got to her senses and saw Azul looking into her face.

"Azul!" Kauvara said. "I am _so _glad to see you! Something big happened while you were following us. She explained what had happened.

"I demand a plausible lie!" Plesio said in a pseudo angry tone.

"Plesio, you idiot! She wasn't lying!" Dr_Death yelled.

"YES SHE WAS!"

"NO SHE WASN'T!"

"**YES SHE WAS**!"

"**NO SHE WA**-"

"**SHUT UP**!" Jadretana screamed. The room fell silent. "Thank you, Plesio and Dr_Death." Jade sat back down. Kalora smiled at her, obviously proud.

******************************************************************************

What will happen to Rash? Who is this Kyrii? And what is the High Magic? All that and more explained in the next chapter of The Faerie's Gift!

______________________________________________________________________________  
Psypaw, thank you for the support. That was part of what made me keep going. If you want this story to continue, review. And if you don't want to review...this will happen.

Dr_Death: *changes into a mutant* You'll have to face me if you don't review! *sits down, and farts loudly* **KALORA**!

Kalora: *sighs* What are you talking about? It wasn't me!

Jadretana: **_SHUT UP!_**

Sorry, had to include that. Please review, 'cause as I said before, if you don't..........


	3. Tons

Hiya, guys and gals, time for our third chapter of The Faerie's Gift. And I don't own Neopets, by the way. So don't sue me.

****

Chapter 3

Tons

"Thanks Jade," Kalora smiled. She turned to the Kyrii. "What is your name?" she asked it. The Kyrii stared at her blankly. Then she started to talk.

"Mon nom est Bleuemangouste. Je suis un Kyrii bleu. Le nom de mon propriétaire est BigPickle_200. Je suis de l'Ile de Mystère. Sloth est venu et m'a enlevé, et m'a apporté ici," she informed everyone. Azul raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Azul asked.

"Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre?" the Kyrii said sadly. Everyone was very confused. Then it hit Verderato.

"She speaks French!" Verderato exclaimed. "That's why we can't understand her!"

"Rash is an excellent interpreter," Plesio said. "Let's find her!"  
************************************************************************

"Hey guys!" Dr_Death yelled. "Look at this!" Everyone turned around to him, weary after a few hours of searching. Kauvara gasped.

"It's a safe!" she exclaimed.

"Looks like it's computerized," Kalora said. "We'll have to guess the password." She paused. "Crackle Trap," she guessed.

"Password incorrect," a VirtuPet voice said, and the floor Kalora stood on disappeared. She fell into a huge abyss of darkness. The floor closed up.

"Crap saint!" the Kyrii exclaimed. "Je ne peux pas le croire!"

"Let's try another password," Dr_Death said bravely. He made his guess. "Korbat's Lab."

"Password incorrect," the VirtuPet voice said again in it's indifferent monotone voice. Dr_Death, like Kalora, fell into the floor.

"My turn," Azul stepped forward. "Xantan the Foul." Everyone heard a slight growl from Faelinn.

"Password incorrect," VirtuPet commented. Azul fell into the floor as Kalora and Dr_Death did. Jade winced.

"M*YNCI," Kauvara said flatly.

"Password incorrect." You know what happened next.

"Giant Omelette," Plesio guessed.

"Password incorrect." Plesio fell into the floor like the others.

"Christmas Paint Brush," Verderato presumed.

"Password incorrect," the VirtuPet stated. Verderato fell into the floor, closely following Plesio.

"Fuzzle d'arc-en-ciel," the Kyrii said.

"Password incorrect," the VirtuPet changed it's monotone voice into a sneer. The Kyrii fell into the depths of the floor.

"Chute," Sylvester inquired.

"Password incorrect," the VirtuPet was all but snorting with laughter by the time that Sylvester fell (A/N: More like parachuted.) into the depths of the floor.

"Guess it's just you and me, Jade," Faelinn said. "I'm gonna try." She took a step forward. "Palace of Sweets."

"Password-" VirtuPet snorted. "-incorrect!" The VirtuPet was howling with laughter while Faelinn fell into the floors abyss.

"What the hell?!" Jade yelled at VirtuPet. It immediately stopped laughing, and started to sob loudly.

"Password"-sob-"correct," it wailed. The safe door opened and everyone came out, along with Rash and King Roo. Jadretana was furiously giggling.

"What was the password?" Faelinn asked.

"What the hell!" Jadretana snorted.

"Don't be rude, Jade!" Azul scowled.

"No, that was the password!" Jade howled. There was silence, then everyone had fits of giggles. Jade walked over to Azul. "Never, _ever_ tell me not to swear again," Jade whispered to him. Azul smiled, and then nodded.

************************************************************************

"This Kyrii speaks in French," Plesio explained to Rash, "and we knew you're a great translator, so try to interpret her." Rash nodded.

"Quel est votre nom?" Rash asked the Kyrii.

"Bleuemangouste," it said. Rash turned around.

"Her name is Bleuemangouste," she told everyone. She turned back to Bleuemangouste. "Est-ce qu'il est bon si je vous appelle Bleue?" she asked Bleuemangouste soothingly. She nodded. Rash turned around again. "You can call her 'Bleue' though," she informed everyone else. She turned around again. "D'où vous sont?" she asked Bleue.

"Ile de mystère," Bleue said.

"Quel est le nom de votre propriétaire?" Rash inquired.

"Son nom est BigPickle_200," Bleue responded.

"She is from Mystery Island," Rash said, "and her owner is BigPickle_200." She paused. "Où est-ce que votre propriétaire est?" she asked Bleue.

"Il a été tué par Sloth," Bleue said, with tears in her eyes. Rash gasped.

"Sloth killed her owner!" Rash shrieked. All of the other Ancients' jaws dropped. She turned back to Bleue, and said as calmly as she could, "Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de l'Ancien?"

"Oui," Bleue responded.

"Nous sommes Anciens," Rash told her. "Nous ne vous endommagerons pas. Vous êtes dans les mains sûres." She switched to English. "I told her that we were Ancients, and that we wouldn't hurt her." Azul nodded.

CRASH!

"Que le heck était cela?" Bleue wondered. But then she saw. It was Sloth.

"I'm back......." he smirked. Thousands of mutant Grundos appeared behind him, smiling deviously at them.

"Je souhaite que ce bâtard était mort," Bleue mumbled angrily. And Azul thought of her wish.

((((((((Vision))))))))

"NO!" thousands of screaming voices shouted as they fell to the ground.

"MWAHAHAHAH!" Sloth sneered loudly at the dying creatures.

((((((((End Vision))))))))

At first, Azul believed that Sloth was being evil. But then he looked a little closer.

Some of the creatures were mutant pets. Others were Monoceraptors and Monocerauses and sail back creatures he had never seen before (Monocedons, the vision had told him). A few even looked like VirtuPets! Azul couldn't believe it. But how did he know that those creatures were ever on Sloth's side? This was obviously the vision if Sloth wasn't dead.

((((((((Vision))))))))

A huge aura escaped Sloth's dead body. "You have not seen the last of me," it said evilly. "I will be back many years later.........you will see me again...."

Years Later

Jadretana and Kauvara's bodies fell to the ground.

"Goodbye, Ancients!" a character that looked like a second incarnation of Sloth shouted. And he watched his friends get vaporized before his very eyes. All that was left of them was a few drops of blood and a Nova he had never seen (a Heart Nova, the dream said). All that was left was him and Faelinn. "DIE!" Sloth's incarnation shouted. And before his very eyes he saw himself die, without even a silent scream.

((((((((End Vision))))))))

Azul had definitely decided that Sloth should stay alive. He did not want to die like that. He saw that all of the Ancients had the expression of shock that he himself had on his face.

"Non, Bleue. Sloth ne peut pas mourir pourtant. Il nous tuera dans une façon différente s'il fait," Rash whispered to Bleue. Bleue looked at everyone's faces and nodded.

"Drive him off, guys, but _do not kill him_," Rash commanded. Everyone nodded, remembering the fate they would have if they did kill him. "Azul, you go first." Azul grinned, and turned his flaps of skin into the butterfly wings. He found that he could shoot a huge flame at an enemy if he had his wings. He was a first-class player at Bullseye(TM), so although he had never practiced, he already had very good accuracy. He saw Kauvara become her Nova Tornado, and she had already started to shoot beams of light at the Grundos, who had turned back into normal Grundos. Azul started shooting his flames, and when they hit the Grundos would become normal. It was more like a game than a battle. Rash had also joined in, and was blasting molten lava at the Grundos with her sword, creating the lava with the tip of the sword. Kalora had started to throw battlecards. Then Plesio had become a wheel, made of ice. He was shooting jets of pressurized water at the Grundos. Eventually all of the Grundos were normal, and Sloth had decided to run off into the distance.

"That was fun," Kalora commented.

"Oh yeah," Azul smiled. "That was fun. They should turn that into a game, but the Grundos would help you when you saved them."

"Good idea!" Plesio exclaimed.

"Remercier la bonté vous avez battu ce gars. Je suis fatigue de lui est si des moyens. Maintenant l'Ile de Roo est sûre!" Bleue smiled.

King Roo had been silent the whole time. He now spoke. "I am grateful that you saved Roo Island from Sloth. You may now have this." He stuck his arm into his throat and out came a Heart Nova. "This is called a Heart Nova. I have been making bargains with Rash here so that I could keep it, but now I see that you deserve it. I owe it to you, anyhow. The Heart Novas are the things that help you Ancients have power. You all have one. And I am sure you have all given your Heart Novas to Rash-"

"I haven't," Azul interrupted. "Neither have my brother and sister." He reached his hand into his throat and found that there was a lump in it. He grabbed it and pulled it out, and saw he, too, had a Heart Nova. The Nova was silent, pulsing with love and happiness. He handed the Nova to Rash, as did Verderato and Jade with their Heart Novas.

"I now give you your first non-Ancient Heart Nova," King Roo smiled, and handed his heart to Rash. Rash looked into them, and saw Azul's, Verderato's, Jade's, and King Roo's faces reflecting back at her.

"We are honored, King Roo," Rash said. "We thank you for your heart. We shall see you again."

"We shall," King Roo grinned, and walked away.

______________________________________________________________________________

Well, read and review! Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Kiosk

Well, here's your 4th chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy it!

****

Chapter 4

Kiosk

"Where to now?" Rash asked everyone else.

"Who knows?" Azuldragao moaned. "We've saved King Roo, there's nothing else to do in the least-"

"Yes there is," Kauvara interrupted. "Go to sleep and get back to our normal life. We're all very tired, and we could all use a rest. If anything else comes up, we'll check it out. But be on the lookout for Sloth." Everyone nodded.

************************************************************************

"Where have you three been all day?" Quinto asked Azul, Jade, and Verderato when they arrived back at Sahkmet Mansion.

"Um........" Jade tried to think up a good excuse.

"Because a dragon just flew by. He was on his way to Mystery Island. He heard that on Roo Island the Ancients battled Sloth - you've heard to the Ancients, right?" The threesome shared secretive looks. They nodded. "Good. They saved over three thousand mutant Grundos from Sloth's army. Five Ancients were shooting stuff at 'em. Kauvara suggested they made a game from it. She's helping model as an Ancient. Like she could ever be one." It took all of Azul and Jade's might to stop from howling with laughter, but Verderato wasn't as lucky; he was chortling his head off. "What is so funny, 'Rato?" Quinto asked Verderato. But Verderato couldn't answer.

"The thought of Kauvara being an Ancient probably made him crack. I'll bring him upstairs and you can talk with Azul," Jade said quickly. She dragged Verderato upstairs with her.

"Azul," Quinto said. "These Ancients are very, very powerful. I don't want you going anywhere near them. I won't let you get hurt." Azul once again tried very hard not to laugh. Then he got an idea.

"Dad?" Azul asked.

"Yeah?" Quinto responded.

"I think it would be fun to play the part of an Ancient at the game. I could even modify my data so that I looked like an Ancient!" Azul said excitedly.

"Sure," Quinto said. "Why not? It won't be permanent." He paused. "You can't do anything dangerous though."  
"I won't," Azul lied. "I promise."  
"Good," Quinto smiled. "Now go see if you can do that job." He walked up the stairs and went to talk with the other two. Azul changed his form and hopped into the clear blue sky. He could easily be seen by the Sakhmet citizens. All over people were exclaiming, "That's one of the Ancients!" Azul decided to swerve toward the Haunted Woods so no one could see him.

The Haunted Wood was not as scary from above. He actually enjoyed seeing the large trees sticking up from the black soil. But then he heard a 'ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!' He turned around and saw the Monoceraptor galloping towards him. It obviously thought he was a JubJub that bounced very high. Azul kept flying, but the Monoceraptor caught up to him. Just before it was about to eat Azul it boomed, "You're not a JubJub!"

"Of course not!" Azul shouted. "Let me down!" His wings flickered into flames, and the Monoceraptor was forced to drop him.

"Y-y-you're an Ancient!" it stuttered.

"Yes?" Azul raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"_You're not going to kill me_?!" it screeched.

"Why? Should I?" Azul asked, eyebrows still raised. "I don't see a reason that I should."

"Even though I'm the _Monceraptor_?" it shrieked happily. Azul nodded. "YAY!!!! I am forever in debt of you, Ancient! What can I do to forgive you?"

"You'll know when the time comes, if you wish it to be so here and now," Azul said.

"I wish it were so," the Monoceraptor nodded. Azul didn't bother to see what the Monoceraptor would do for him, because what could it do wrong? And he granted his first wish.

************************************************************************

Azul had now flown past the Haunted Woods, and was now floating above Terror Mountain. He decided to pay a stop to his friend, the Kiosk Wocky. He made his wings normal, and he made the visit.

"Oh, hello Azuldragao!" the Wocky exclaimed. "I didn't see you when Quinto came to the station today."

"Hello," Azul said happily. "How are you-" He stopped, seeing the intense stare on the Wocky's face. "What's wrong?"  
"First it was Sylvester, now you," he said tensely. "What is the deal?" He paused. "There was a Fire Shoyru with green eyes that was an Ancient," the Wocky said after a long time. "And I've _never_ seen another Fire Shoyru with green eyes." He smiled. "That's what it is, isn't it? You're an Ancient, aren't you? You and Sylvester. You have that look about you. You're an Ancient, Azul. I'm sure of it." Azul stared at him, his jaw open.

"How did you know?" Azul said at last.

"It was the Faelinn plushie that gave it away for Sylvester," the Wocky grinned. "Faelinn it one of the few known Ancients, along with Edna and-"

"EDNA?!" Azul shrieked.

"Yes, didn't you know?" the Wocky asked. "I thought you Ancients knew everything."

"We don't, and don't believe a word otherwise," Azul said sternly.

"Well, he was staring at that thing like it was the Monoceraptor. He was given away horribly. I assumed that you either were or would become an Ancient, because the powers of those plushies are above the charts. Edna was tricked by Faelinn into thinking it was a 'Glowing Scroll of Kiko Painting'. The second she touched it she became an Ancient. Wasn't happy about it, though. She won't do a thing, and that's why she's so bitter," the Wocky told him.

"I...need to leave," Azul said, shocked. He changed his form, not sure if the Wocky would tell anybody.

"Hey Azul," the Wocky said, returning to his normal state, "want a Scratchcard? I'm giving away Terror Trove for these 5 minutes."

"Sure," Azul turned back around, became normal, and received the scratchcard.

SCRATCH! An arrow, pointing up!

SCRATCH! Blank!

SCRATCH! An arrow, pointing up!

SCRATCH! 5000!

SCRATCH! Blank!

And........SCRATCH! An arrow, pointing up!

"Good job!" the Wocky exclaimed. He looked at Azul. "You're stats are all as high as they can get, though. The best I can do is give you a few Faeries, but I know those arrows should be worth more." He handed him 9 Fire Faeries. "Use these well, Ancient. I would have only given you 3 if you weren't an Ancient, but you'll probably put them to good use. See you." And he turned around to receive some more customers.

********************************************************************************************

When Azul arrived at the Games Cupboard, he immediately pulled Kauvara away from the set.

"I need to talk to you. NOW," Azul insisted. "It's about the Ancients," he whispered in her ear. She jumped and hurried over to the side with Azuldragao.

"What is it?!" Kauvara whispered angrily.

"You know the Wocky at the Kiosk Station?" he asked. Kauvara nodded. "He knows that Sylvester and I are Ancients." Her jaw dropped. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a groan. After a few minutes, she could finally speak.

"How did he know?" she screeched.

"He sensed it," Azul shrugged.

"_That Wocky has a_-"

"Onto the set!" a voice called.

"Sorry. I'll be back," she said quickly. She changed into her form and sped off. Azul heard various 'Wow' 'That looks so real' and 'Superb!' from the designers. He smiled, and turned into his form. He walked over to the designers.

"Can I model for the game?" he asked. The designers turned around, saw Azul, and nodded.

"You look like the real thing.....what's your name?"

"Azuldragao the Shoyru. I live at the Sakhmet Mansion," he informed them.

"No wonder it looks so real..." one of the designers mumbled. Another designer elbowed the first designer.

"When can I start?" Azul asked. "I've altered the data so I can shoot fire like the real Ancient." The designers nodded, and he demonstrated. They applauded, and Azul did a few shots, and then left with Kauvara.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked this chapter. Please R/R!


	5. Kidnapping

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets.

Chapter 5

Kidnapping

"How could that Wocky have known?" Sylvester wondered after Azuldragao had explained what had happened.

"Maybe all Ancients smell like sh-"

"PLESIO!" Jadretana screamed.

"Sorry."

"We can't expect that that Wocky can keep a secret," Rash said flatly. "He'll tell what he knows already."

"He won't tell," Azul said crossly. "He didn't tell that I had a crush-" He stopped, embarrased, and turned around. "I need to go to the bathroom," he mumbled, and ran off . Jade and Kalora grinned wickedly.

"We'll trust him then," Rash said, glaring at Kalora and Jade. Kalora frowned back.

"But, still, how did he know?" Kauvara speculated. Rash repeated the question in French ("Comment est-ce que le Kiosk Wocky a su que Azuldragao et Sylvester étaient Ancien?") to Bleue, and everyone thought about it. Finally, Kalora came up with a solution.

"Maybe he has a-"  
CCCCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

"What in the hell was that?!" Jade screeched.

"Yeah, what _was_ that, Rash?" Dr_Death wondered. Rash couldn't say a word, but she had a horrorstruck look on her face.

"Azul!" she choked out.

******************************************************************************

"Look! A copy of _Da Rules of Da High Magic_!" Azul exclaimed. "Pocket-sized!" He put it in his pocket when he heard a huge

CCCCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

Before he knew it, he was being dragged through a place he knew as the VirtuPets Space Station. He had never been here before, but he had seen it in pictures. And it wouldn't be hard to confuse it with Krawk Island or Terror Mountain. Some mutant Grundos shoved him into a cement room.

The room was awful. Spyders were crawling around everywhere. Slaves - Grundos and others alike - were lined up and connected by chains, being tugged into another chamber, assumingly to be experimented on by the lab ray.

"Hey bub!" a mutant Grundo shouted. "Get in line! NOW!"

"No," Azul said flatly. His eyes glazed over, having a plan in mind.

"No?" the mutant Grundo asked. "Did you just say _no_? Do you know what happens to rodents like you that say _no_?" This was going exactly the way Azul wanted it to. He smirked. "They get _whipped_!" the mutant Grundo shouted. He dug into his pocket and found a cat-o'-nine-tails and swung it around his head. He lashed out, but Azul very easily dodged it. Azul grinned, and changed his form. Gasps arose from the slaves.

"Is that the best you can do?" Azul taunted.

"Rrrr..." the mutant Grundo growled. He struck out again with the cat-o'-nine-tails, but before it hit, Azul grabbed it, and tore it apart.

"Got any others?" Azul teased.

"GET IN LINE **NOW**!" the mutant Grundo screamed.

"GET IN LINE **NOW**!" Azul mimicked. "Don't you realize you can't always get what you want?" And Azul blasted his flame at the mutant Grundo, who them became a regular Grundo. It ran off, quickly and quietly. Cheers arose from the slaves. Azul chopped every chain off of every slave and blasted a hole through the cement wall. "Go on. You're free," he told them. Most of the slaves rushed off, but a few stayed behind.

"Thank you for saving us," a Peophin said from behind Azul. "I'm Allegra." Azul turned around, and found himself face-to-face with a very pretty faerie Peophin. Azul was stunned by her beauty, but was able keep himself together.

"You're welcome," Azul told her.

"I was abandoned by my owner here in this place. I think Sloth killed him afterwards though," Allegra told Azul. She saw a Kacheek and yelled at him. "ELLIOT!" she screamed. "COME OVER HERE!" The Kacheek walked over to her. "This," she said, "is my brother Elliot."

"I can't find Bleue anywhere!" Elliot said unhappily to Allegra.

"Bleue?" Azul interrupted. "Bleuemangouste?"

"Yes, Bleuemangouste," Elliot said. "How did you know?"

"She's with the other Ancients," he informed her.

"Really?" Allegra grinned. "Can we pick her up?"

"Sure!" Azul smiled. "Come on!" He paused. "You don't have abilities, do you?" Allegra and Elliot shook their heads. "I don't know how we will get back then-"

"AZUL!" a voice shouted. It was Verderato's voice! "Jade! Plesio! Rash! Faelinn! Bleue! Get over here!" He gestured over to the direction Azul, Allegra, and Elliot were in.

"'RATO!" Azul exclaimed. He ran over to Verderato and hugged in a tight embrace. He saw that Jade was by him too, so he hugged her too. "I'm so glad to see you guys!"

"Tell us the whole story," Jade smiled.

"BLEUE!" Allegra and Elliot shouted simultaneously.

"ALLEGRA! ELLIOT!" Bleue responded happily. They all hugged each other happily. But Rash was staring at Allegra.

"Oh my," Rash said. "That Peophin-"

******************************************************************************

Azul: Good place to stop, eh? *dodges rotten tomatoes* Oops.

Bleue: Est-ce que ceci est une chambre de torture ou que? 

All: *laughs hollowly*

Bleue: Donc s'il vous plaît lire et réexaminer, ou Kauvara explosera des rayons énormes de lumière à vous. 

Jade: 'So please read and review, or Kauvara will blast huge beams of light at you' is a sufficient translation.


	6. Intermission 1/2

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets.

******************************************************************************

"_That Peophin_-"

"Stop the action!" a voice called out. Everyone turned around. "I am Shepherd Virgo. You will now stop this time, and go somewhere else. According to my rules, Azul, 'Rato, and Jade will bring Allegra, Elliot, and Bleue home with them. The rest of you will stay right here until I say so." Everyone nodded. "This never happened." Shepherd Virgo disappeared, and the Ancients did as they were told, even though they did no remember the incident.

******************************************************************************

"Thanks for letting us stay with you Azul," Allegra the Peophin grinned at her friend, Azuldragao. Azul blushed, but returned the grin. Azul's brother, Verderato the Kyrii, starting humming the 'kissing' song. Azul gave him a death look, but Allegra thought this was very funny.

"Hey Azul!" Azul's younger sister Jadretana shouted. Azul turned around suspiciously, but saw that Jade had no pranks this time. Actually, she was holding an empty bottle of cherry NeoCola.

"What now, Jade?" Azul asked. "You know I'm not playing Usuki with you-"

"No, no, _no_! You've got it all wrong!" Jade said unhappily. Then she grinned mischievously. "Quinto's going out to dinner with Jalena!" Azul's jaw dropped, but quickly recovered, and smiled the same grin that Jade had on her face. Allegra and Verderato joined in with the smiles.

"What is going _on_ here?!" Elliot shrieked when he entered the room. "You've played a prank on me or Bleue, haven't you?" Allegra, Azul, Verderato, and Jade stared at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"You _have_ played a prank on me!" Elliot wailed. Allegra walked over to him, still grinning.

"We didn't play a prank," she told Elliot soothingly. The she changed to her mischievous tone of voice. "It's just that Azul's owner won't be here tonight." Elliot stared at her, and then beamed.

"I just got an idea..." Azul smirked happily. "Let's invite the other Ancients over!"

"YEAH!" Jade and Verderato exclaimed. They guffawed blissfully, but when they heard a knocking sound on the door. They immediately shared a look, then started screaming and wailing.

"NO! NOT THE RAY! _NOT THE RAY_!"

"BUT LAST TIME YOU DID _THAT_ IT TURNED POOR JOHNY INTO A ROBOT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I DON'T _WANNA_ CHANGE!"

"SAVE ME LISA! SAVE ME!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG FOR YOU TO DIE!"

"Hello?" a voice called from the outside. No one heard her, and continued their various shrieks of pain and sorrow. The door opened, and Jalena saw Azuldragao, Jadretana, Allegra, Elliot, and Verderato screaming and pretending to be used by the lab ray. She doubled over in laughter. The five pets froze, looked at her, and all now wore a 'darn' look on their face. Jalena smiled.

******************************************************************************

"Now you be good while I'm gone with Jalena," Quinto said sternly. "And don't get in any dangerous business. The Ancients come, and you NeoPage me right away."

"Okay," Azul lied. He smiled toothily.

"One last thing," Jalena said. "My pet, Darien, will be stay for the night." The five pets moaned.

"Not Darien."

"Darien's a jerk."

"Take him with you."

"CHILDREN!" Quinto shouted angrily in the parental tone of voice. Azuldragao, Verderato, and Jadretana fell silent. "Darien will stay here," Quinto said more calmly. A Buzz appeared at the doorway.

"'Lo," it said quickly. It buzzed away hurriedly, apparently doing something none of them took interest in. More like running away. Quinto and Jalena closed the door. Azul, Verderato, and Jade locked it behind them.

"This is gonna be _fun fun fun_!" Jade squealed.

"BLEUE!" Allegra shouted. "Descendre ici maintenant!" A blue Kyrii walked down the steps.

"Que?" she asked. "Pourquoi?"

"Nous invitons l'Ancien par-dessus. Je veux que les vous saluiez à la porte!" Allegra responded. Bleue stared at her, and then got an excited look on her face.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"What did you tell her?" Jade asked Allegra.

"I said we were having the Ancients over, and that she should greet them at the door," Allegra said innocently.

"WHAT?!" Verderato screamed. "IMPOSSIBLE! THAT BITCH DARIEN IS HERE!"

"Oops..." Allegra mumbled. She grinned sheepishly. "Well, I told her. They have to come."

******************************************************************************

RING RING RING!

"How did a telephone get here?" Kalora wondered. "It wasn't here a few minutes ago...oh well." She picked up the phone. "Hello?......oh, Jade! Hi!......me come over? Awesome!....wait, you want the other Ancients to come too? Darn.....okay, thanks. See ya then!" She hung up the phone, which magically disappeared. "Jade wants us Ancients to come over," she told the other Ancients who were still with her. "It's apparently important."

"Why not?" Dr_Death asked. "We could use some leisure time." Suddenly, the Ancients were transported to the front door of the Sakhmet Mansion.

"How did that happen?" Kauvara wondered. "Interesting..."

******************************************************************************

Azul heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he exclaimed. He unlocked the door and saw the other Ancients standing there. "Hi guys."

"Bon soir!" Bleue greeted happily.

"Le bon soir à vous aussi Bleuemangouste," Rash greeted back. Bleue grinned happily.

After having a Deckball tournament, everyone was speculating what they should do. No one had a good idea, until Bleue got an idea.

"Comment de nous joue Vérité ou Défi?" Bleue asked.

"Bon Bleue d'idée!" Rash exclaimed. She paused, as everyone besides Allegra and Elliot stared at her blankly. "She said that we should play 'Truth or Dare.'" Everyone beamed at Bleue.

"Les règles sont simples. Vous le demandez s'ils veulent la Vérité, le Défi, la Promesse, le Baiser, ou Répéter. Alors cette personne choisit un des choix. La personne originale qui a demandé alors demande à la personne une question (qui doit être véridiquement répondu) s'ils ont choisi la Vérité, s'ils choisissent le Défi ils font un étourdi de la personne originale est choisir ou ils choisissent 'l'alternative,' qui est souvent pire. S'ils ont choisi la Promesse, ils promettent de faire quelque chose. Le baiser est soi-explicatif, et donc est Répéter. Vous pouvez changer à quelque chose de votre est choisir une fois et seulement une fois. Cela est tout," Bleue said.

"The rules are simple. You ask someone if they want Truth, Dare, Promise, Kiss, or Repeat. Then that person chooses one of the choices. The original person who asked then asks the person a question (which must be responded truthfully) if they chose Truth, if they choose Dare they do a stunt of the original person's choosing or they choose 'alternative,' which is often worse. If they chose Promise, they promise to do something. Kiss is self-explanatory, and so is Repeat. You may change to something of your choosing once and only once. That's all," Rash translated. Kalora and Jade smiled evilly; they were going to like this game.

"Oh, et vous choisissez la personne en tournant une bouteille. Quiconque les points de casquette à est la personne qui la personne qui a tourné il demande," Bleue added.

"She's saying that you choose the person by spinning a bottle," Rash told them. Everyone nodded.

"I'll go first!" Jade exclaimed. She spun the bottle and it landed on Azul. "Truth, Dare, Promise, Kiss, or Repeat?" she asked excitedly.

"Repeat," Azul mumbled. Everyone gasped.

"Damnshithelldamnshithelldamnshithelldamnshithell," Jade swore.

"Damnshithelldamnshithelldamnshithelldamnshithell," Azul repeated. Everyone besides him laughed.

"I love Allegra, and I want to marry her," Jade smiled. Allegra glared at her.

"I love Allegra, and I want to marry her," Azul repeated.

"I will sleep with-"

"Okay, I think Azul should spin the bottle now," Allegra interrupted Jade, giving her a death look. Azul spun the bottle, and it landed on Rash.

"Truth, Dare, Promise, Kiss, or Repeat?" Azul asked maliciously.

"Ummmm...dare!" she said bravely.

"I dare you to try to stop Dr_Death and Plesio from fighting!" he grinned. He whispered something in Plesio's ear.

"MY HORN IS ATTRACTIVE, YOU IDIOT!" Plesio screamed at Dr_Death.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Dr_Death shrieked back.

"YOU DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"**DID NOT!**"

"STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Rash screamed. The room fell silent. Then everyone but Plesio and Dr_Death applauded loudly. "Thank you," Rash said. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Elliot. "Truth, Dare, Promise, Kiss, or Repeat?" she asked.

"I'm brave, I'll choose......kiss!" An 'ooh' escaped Rash's lips.

"Then, kiss...Jade!" she said quickly. Elliot nodded, a slight blush on his face, and turned and pecked Jade on the cheek. Her stars became very red, and for a Starry pet, that was a sign of high embarrassment. She turned away, unable to face Elliot anymore. Elliot spun the bottle, and it landed on Jade. This was it for Jadretana, she started to sob uncontrollably. Azul calmed her down, and she was able to answer Elliot's question with 'Dare.'

"Let me take her into the hall for a moment," Elliot said, and before anyone could stop him, he had brought her into the hall. Verderato put his ear on the door, and grinned widely at a point. He sat back down a minute after.

"What was he saying?" Azul whispered.

"Not telling," Verderato said, smiling. Three minutes after he had sat down, Jade and Elliot came inside the room, purple faced but very happy.

"Oh my god!" Azul gasped. "You didn't!" Jade grinned blissfully, unaware of Azul's accusation. "You _did_!" he shrieked. Elliot smiled sheepishly. "You...you...rascal!" Azul fumed.

"I didn't-"

"I'm not listening to-"

"Azul, maybe he has something to say," Rash said quietly. Azul got to his senses, and listen to Elliot's explanation.

"I kissed her, that's all," Elliot said sincerely. Azul stared and him fiercely for a moment, then smiled. Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. Jade grinned toothily, and spun the bottle and it landed on -

There was a knock on the door.

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! The next Truth or Dare chapter is on it's way!


	7. Intermission 2/2

Well, I'm back, with the second Truth or Dare chapter! After this we'll get back to the regular fic.

*************************************************************************************

****

Intermission 2/2 + Sneak Peek at Next Chapter

Jade crept over to the door and opened it cautiously. A large flash appeared, and Jade fell to the ground. Elliot ran over to her and carried her up the stairs, without turning around. He heard a loud shriek from downstairs, and secretly wondered what it was, but went back to nursing Jadretana.

"SLOTH!" Dr_Death exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other, and changed forms (besides Allegra and Bleue). They barreled towards the doorway, Bleue and Allegra now armed with Rods of Ultranova. Everyone attacked, Faelinn being first by blasting a huge thunderbolt at Sloth. He wasn't affected, and another bright flash blinded everyone. When they could see, Faelinn and Plesio were on the ground.

"Let me try," Rash volunteered. She brandished her sword and thrust it towards Sloth.

It never hit it's target. Another bright light flashed through the room, and Rash was on the ground, with Kalora beside her. Azul, Verderato, Allegra, Bleue, Dr_Death, and Sylvester were left standing.

"My turn," Sylvester said, reaching his claws into Sloth's area. Suddenly, something paralyzed him and he fell to the ground, stunned.

"Forcefield," Verderato mumbled. He made his nails long, and cut an arm off, which grew back immediately. He threw the separated arm at Sloth and when the arm hit the forcefield another flash coursed it's way into the room. Verderato fell to the ground with a crash.

"Let's see if fire can get through the forcefield," Azul decided to experiment. It didn't work. The light flashed again, and no one but Allegra was left. Bleue gasped, and rushed to Darien's room.

********************************************************************************************

"Darien?" Bleue called out into the room. "DARIEN!" She opened the door. No one was there. There was a hole in the wall. Bleue wondered whether Sloth had taken him, or if Darien...

********************************************************************************************

"AZUL!" Allegra sobbed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A large vine-like whip cracked against the ground. It didn't do a thing, and the vine-whip disappeared. She wondered why there was no flash. Before she knew what she was doing, she charged at the forcefield. And there was no flash. Actually, Allegra had gone right through it. She took her Rod of Ultranova and blasted it at Sloth. He crumpled to the ground.

"Wow," Allegra mumbled. She smiled, and gave an Ultranova to each of her companions. They all woke up, and found their bottle crumpled on the ground. All of their faces were crestfallen. Elliot and a healed Jadretana walked down the stairs and saw that the bottle was crushed. They looked unhappy, but then Elliot got an idea.

"Why don't we just choose who we want to dare, etc.?" Elliot asked. Everyone stared at him, then nodded excitedly.

"It was Jade's turn, so she'll go first," Elliot said. Jade smiled evilly, and then decided who would be her pick to Truth or Dare.

"Plesio, Truth, Dare, Promise, Kiss, or Repeat," Jade grinned sinisterly.

"Um...Promise," Plesio said. Jade looked at everyone, and then her smile slowly got wider.

"Promise not to fight with Dr_Death for the next week, or you will have to face the consequences!" Jade exclaimed happily. Plesio's jaw dropped, and then he nodded unhappily.

"Kalora, Truth, Dare, Promise, Kiss, or Repeat?" Dr_Death challenged.

"Dare!" Kalora said bravely.

"Put a water balloon above the door so that when Quinto walks in, he'll get wet!" Dr_Death said eventually. Kalora smiled evilly, and magically a full water balloon appeared in front of them. Kalora attached it to the ceiling, created a lever and a gear set-up that had a pin attached to it so that if someone pulled the lever, the pin would pop the balloon and water would fly all over the place.

"Verderato, Truth, Dare, Promise, Kiss, or Repeat?" Kalora asked.

"Truth," Verderato said confidently. He immediately regretted it, because the person who had asked him was the devious Kalora the Kau, and would probably have a really good Truth up her sleeve. Kalora and Jade shared a cunning look, and nodded.

"If you could kiss any one person, who could be?" Kalora asked. A lie detector appeared on cue.

"No one," Verderato said.

BEEP! BEEP! replied the lie detector.

"Um...uh..." he mumbled something very quiet.

"WHAT?" Kalora asked.

"Um...I'm not telling!" he said unhappily. 

The Ancients continued to play their newer version of Truth or Dare until the Ancients (Besides Azul, Verderato and Jade) suddenly disappeared. As if on cue, there was a loud bang on the door. Azul checked who it was, and saw Quinto and Jalena. He opened the door excitedly.

"Hi guys," Quinto said cheerfully.

"Hi dad," Azul replied in the same cheerful voice. He counted off fingers behind his back. 3...2...1...

SPLASH!

A huge amount of freezing water fell on top of Quinto and Jalena, as Azul had just barely dodged it. He laughed along with Jade, Elliot, Bleue, Darien (who had just come back), Verderato, and Allegra, who had pulled the lever.

"CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!" Quinto screeched as all of the pets darted up the stairs.


	8. Eccentricity

Disclaimer: Same old.

****

Chapter 6

Eccentricity

Brief Explanation: After our delightful intermission, the Ancients, Allegra, Elliot, and Bleue were teleported back to where they were when Kauvara said 'That Peophin..."

"That Peophin...is an Ancient." Everyone froze. Allegra's jaw dropped in shock.

"What do you mean?" Allegra asked incredulously.

"I mean that you are an Ancient, Allegra," Kauvara said shakily, her being a little shocked herself. "I believe that you have powers like most of us do!"

"I'm not sure..." Allegra said doubtfully. She shook her head apprehensively.

"Try using your powers," Faelinn suggested. Allegra nodded, and started to glow. A bright flash filled the air and everyone was blinded for a few seconds. When they could see again, they saw a cloud of watery mist where Allegra had been. It took the shape of Allegra immediately. The mist moved it's head down, and gasped when it saw it's form.

"I'm-I'm mist!" the mist exclaimed in Allegra's voice.

"Holy shit!" Kauvara shouted, then quickly covered her mouth. Everyone grinned at her. "That never happened," Kauvara mumbled. Everyone nodded, still smiling. "What I meant to say is that Allegra has taken the form of the legendary Master of Form Transferal," Kauvara announced. Faelinn nodded. Rash positively exploded with happiness.

"Huh?" Verderato asked Plesio quietly.

"Shape-shifter, 'Rato," Plesio translated. He smiled at him. Verderato nodded.

"Change your form, Allegra!" Faelinn said excitedly. Allegra nodded, and became the mist again. A few seconds later the mist reformed to look exactly like Bleue. Azul suddenly remembered his book of rules. He pulled it out and looked in the index for 'Master of Form Transferal.' When he found the page, he read it.

"Allegra!" Azul shouted. "It says in this book"-he held up his pocket sized _Da Rules of Da High Magic-_"that you can solidify your form, but you can't change shape when you are solid."

"_That's_ where my pocket version went!" Faelinn exclaimed. "Azul, may I have that?" Azul nodded, and handed Faelinn the book. Everyone sniggered quietly.

"Azul is right," Rash agreed excitedly. She faced Allegra with a look of pure bliss. "This is a very powerful ability, Allegra. Use it well." She beamed at Allegra. "Good luck." Allegra rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a large BOOM! came from outside. Everyone glanced at each other, nodded, and ran outside. A huge pirate ship had landed in their yard. It was all they could do not to burst out laughing.

The people on the boat were Captain Threelegs, a spotted Kougra with a patch over it's left eye and a peg foot who had a Faerie Bilguss on their back, a oddly colored Krawk with a scar down it's leg, and a Gold Jetsam with red eyes, not the regular gold color.

"Arr!" the Kougra called. "Who be you?"

"I am Azuldragao!" Azul called out. The Kougra gasped loudly, and turned around to his mates. They had a short discussion and it was ended abruptly.

"You are the one we have been searching for!" the Kougra yelled. He ordered the Krawk to lower the stairs, and the Kougra came down with the rest of his mates. "I am Captain Aonca. This is my fellow crew. First Mate Threelegs, Second Mate Largato, and Third Mate Duneshark." He pointed to Threelegs, the Krawk, and the Jetsam in turn.

"What do you want with me?" Azul asked curiously. Verderato and Jade backed him in case they were to attack. Allegra appeared in mist and shrouded over Azul.

"Treasure hunt," Aonca replied simply.

"Treasure hunt?!" Azul laughed. "I don't have any clues!"

"You don't?" Aonca sounded hurt.

"Of course not!" Azul replied.

"Well then," Largato sniffed. "We'll have to leave then."

"Oh, but you can't leave now," a deep, booming voice suddenly growled. "You're coming with me. I need to do some 'experiments'. I'm on a deadline for a Mutant Kougra, Krawk, Eyrie, and Jetsam."

"SLOTH!" Faelinn cried. Allegra shifted into the form of Rash, and solidified. The pirates' jaws dropped.

"Oh no you don't," Allegra, as Rash, replied. "You can't attack me!" Allegra mistified (that's what I'm going to call it when Allegra changes shape) into Rash's battle form.

"Hah! Pathetic attempt!" Sloth cried. "You'll never defeat me!"

"Of course I will!" Allegra disagreed.

"Right," Sloth said cynically. "You won't beat me this time, Rash!" Allegra smiled., and let a streak of white light out of her sword. Sloth was hit, but it appeared that it didn't do anything.

"Hahahah, you won't beat me! A puny excuse for a sharp-edged firefly won't defeat - OOF!" Verderato had taken the time to grow and extra head that fell off and had tied it to an extra arm with a small set of [extra] arteries and veins and bonked the makeshift club on Sloth's head. Bleue was cheering.

"Rrrrrrrr..." Sloth mumbled. He lit up. He walked over to Bleue with a devious look on his face. "Is he your little boyfriend? Is he? Well, you won't be able to talk to him anymore. At least, not in your native language! You'll have to speak in a different language! He'll never understand you!" He pulled a pink wand with a heart at the tip out of a pocket. He started chanting.

"You've escaped before, you've disobeyed

But to no prevail, you little wench

And in the revenge, be afraid!

I'll change your language from English to French!

__

Tu nunc loquor alius lingua

qui lingua exsisto French!

He put his wand away, satisfied with his revenge. He disappeared. Then, Bleue spoke:

"Finally I can communicate with you properly!"

"The spell went in reverse!" Allegra said happily. Everyone cheered.

"Erm...does anyone know a way to make me better again, while we're here?" Largato asked hopefully. Everyone stared at him. Then it came to their realization:

"He's a Cloud Krawk!"

"I'm allergic to cloud paintbrushes," Largato said, blushing, "and no paintbrush or potion could make me better."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Bleue said sympathetically.

"No," Largato smiled wryly. He pulled out a sack out fifty dubloon coins and passed the dubloons out. "_Now_ I'm a poor thing." Everyone laughed, and gave him back the dubloons.

"Now," Rash said. "let's get to business. You," she pointed to the crew "have seen too much. You can either choose to forget or choose to stay with us."

"Stay with you!" the pirates cried.

"Good," Rash said. She turned to Allegra. "We need your Heart Nova, Allegra." Allegra nodded, shoved her hoof into her throat, and pulled out a pulsating Heart Nova. Then she turned to Largato. "We need your Heart Nova, too." Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. Largato nervously stuck his hand into his throat, and sure enough, a Heart Nova came out. Kauvara peered into it, and saw Largato's reflection staring back at her. "Good," she said again. Largato smiled proudly. Rash then turned to Duneshark. "You," she said. She stared at him with a fixed gaze. "Spy!" she yelled suddenly. She shattered the golden coating around the Jetsam and purple showed underneath!

"It's the Jetsam!" Jade exclaimed in sudden realization. Everyone took no time in transforming into their battle forms. Allegra decided to turn into all of the battle Ancients at once, so everyone would have a duplicate.

"Rrrr," Jetsam growled. Then he smiled. A large burst of light and a mega Robot Jetsam stood before them.

"Is-he an Ancient?" Azul asked, amazed.

"No," Faelinn replied. "He is a Minion. Minions have powers not unlike those of the Ancients, but their power source is from Dark Novas. They're a creation of Sloth himself, you know."

"Oh," Azul replied, confused. He shrugged, and continued attacking Jetsam.

"Ooh, you can destroy me," Jetsam taunted. "Do it!" He suddenly bent down, scooped up Plesio and Aonca, and smirked. "You won't with them in my hand!" Jetsam goaded. He disappeared in glee, leaving no remains of Plesio or Aonca behind.

______________________________________________________________________________

Plesio: Help me!  
Azul: Well, we'll leave you at an anxious cliffhanger, and end the story right here and now!  
Plesio: You mean I have to wait that long?  
Azul: Yup.

Please read and review, or Jetsam will take you too!

Follow the saga with the following story link (cut and paste): http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=626265for my most exciting story yet!


End file.
